Catorce años después
by MTBlack
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas sobre la pareja RemusTonks. Ellos se conocieron cuando Tonks era chica, pero no se vieron durante catorce años.¿Qué pasa cuando se vuelven a encontrar? Cáp 18: Sonríe para mí
1. Catorce años después

**Catorce años después  
**MTBlack

-Catorce años sin verla ¡Cómo la extrañé!

-Le sentaron bien -susurró Remus.

-¿De qué hablas? Parece que le pasaron por encima

-¡Mentiroso! No ha descansado últimamente…

-Yo hablaba de MI MOTO -lo interrumpió pasándole una fotografía-; ¿de quién hablas?

-Eh…Yo… -balbuceó. Rápidamente miró su reloj- ¡Wow! Mira la hora… Debo irme… Adiós -agregó y desapareció.

Sirius atrapó la foto antes que cayera. Se la guardó en el bolsillo encogiéndose de hombros.

Silenciosamente, caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir dirigió su mirada a donde Tonks dormía.

-Bien hecho. Solo tú puedes hacer que bloquee su mente y use su corazón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Muchas gracias ShiraYuki por las correcciones :)


	2. Tropezar y Caer

**Tropezar y caer**

Tropezar y caer ya era parte de la rutina de Nymphadora Tonks desde hace muchos años. Tropezaba con todo, desde paragüeros en forma de patas de troll hasta sus propios pies; pero su gran problema siempre habían sido las escaleras.

Por eso Hogwarts se le hizo algo difícil, especialmente si le sumamos que debía correr porque iba tarde a las mazmorras o al séptimo piso para Adivinación.

Conclusión: llegaba quince minutos más tarde todavía y, en cuanto a Pociones, lo mismo además de quince puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, y no le importaba mucho tropezar y caer de bruces al suelo, para levantarse instantáneamente. sonriendo.

Mucho menos le importaba si al llegar tarde a la reunión en Grimauld Place tenía que correr por las escaleras hacia el comedor.

Porque le tenía sin cuidado y, en vez de caer al duro y frío piso, caer en los fuerte y suaves brazos de cierto licántropo.

Cuando eso sucedía agradecía su hábito de tropezar y caer, y su sonrisa se hacía diez veces más pronunciada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A: Muchas gracias de vuelta a ShiraYuki por la "beteada" y a todo aquel que dejó rr, que agregó la historia a favorita o simplemente leyó algún Cáp. ¡Gracias!_


	3. Decisión

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. Es propiedad de J.K.Rowling   
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Decisión  
**

Tonks despertó sobresaltada. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Se sentó en el piso y trató de pensar calmadamente. Se sentía mal, pensaba que no era tarde, pero que otra opción tenía, más que la de aceptar que él no la quería. Ella quería ir y gritarle que estaba esperándolo en su apartamento de siempre, pero él posiblemente no la escuchara. Hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba y era, también, cuando más lejos lo sentía.  
Pero ella lo amaba y no iba darse por vencida, se lo había prometido a Sirius y se lo había prometido a ella misma; y ella siempre cumplía las promesas. No sabía porque pero lo necesitaba, y quería, también que él la necesitara.  
Al cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de ver ese momento en que sus labios se encontraron. Sólo habían sido unos segundos, pero unos segundos que hicieron diferencia. Si se concentraba bien podía sentir sus manos acariciándola, haciéndola sentir más viva que nunca. Sirius había dicho que en los días que habían estado juntos, Remus se encontraba más rejuvenecido que nunca. Ella no se dio cuenta, jamás lo había visto como un viejo.  
Pero ahora, no quería un recuerdo; lo quería a él. A un recuerdo vivo, a un recuerdo que le recordara cada cinco minutos que es feliz, no uno que le dijera que fue feliz.  
-¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Remus Lupin? Te quiero tanto que me estoy muriendo- gritó aventando el vaso contra el suelo, que a la vez, antes de quebrarse había golpeado contra la mesa haciendo que ésta se tambaleara y volcara todo lo que tenía encima.  
Observó el pequeño desastre de su cocina y se levantó como si nada, sin preocuparse por limpiar nada o siquiera reparar el vaso.  
Lentamente volvió a la cama. Mientras se acostaba nuevamente, pensaba que jamás volverían a reírse en las Tres Escobas o en el pequeño bar al que habían ido en su primera cita. Ni a susurrarse cosas tiernas al oído.  
"No lo puedo creer- pensó- me estoy rindiendo".  
Aunque, después de todo era eso o luchar y dar contra un pared. Pero Tonks era terca y segundos después eligió luchar. Luchar porque cada uno de esos recuerdos valía la pena; y no quería que sean sólo recuerdos, sino que pensaba hacerlos realidad y de ser posible, que duraran toda la vida.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_N/A: hola!! Bueno este lo escribí hace muchoo, en agosto por ahí, pero como se rompió la PC pensé q lo había perdido... no se, a mi me gustó, lo había escrito de un tirón... a mi me gusto, pero Uds. dirán que tal!  
ah... quiero agradecer a las personas que gastaron su tiempo en dejarme un review¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias!_


	4. TicTac

●**๋• ****Disclaimer: Ni Tonks, ni Remus, ni Grimmauld Place me pertenecen... Ah, la canción tampoco, es de cierto programa llamado Floricienta... No sé si les suena... XD**

Tic-Tac

Tonks caminaba tarareando feliz por los pasillos de Grimmauld Place

-Escucho un Tic-Tac, dulce Tic-tac, cuento los segundos que faltan para verte- cantó finalmente recordando un pedazo de la canción.

Irónicamente iba escuchando pasos (toc-toc) de alguien que caminaba en la dirección contraria, en cualquier minuto chocarían.

-Escucho un tic- tac, dulce Tic-tac- ¡Paf! Se produjo el choque pero no dejó de cantar-. Es mi corazón que se muere por tenerte a vos- Remus, con quien había chocado, la ayudaba a levantarse y ella seguía cantando, clavando sus ojos en los de él, dedicándole la canción- Es mi corazón que se muere por tenerte a vos, por tenerte a vos- finalizó y se marchó tarareando nuevamente dejando atrás a Remus con una sonrisa enorme

_N/a; Hola..._

_Jaja, ¿que tal estuvo? Cortitisímo y medio tonto pero acá va a otro... Nos vemos en el próx. Cáp._


	5. Hábitos y Manías

●**๋• ****Disclaimer: Ni Tonks, ni Remus, ni Sirius (snif, ¿por qué?) ni Grimmauld Place me pertenecen... **

**Hábitos y manías**

Remus Lupin se encontraba parado junto a la ventana del salón principal de Grimmauld Place pensando. Frente a él, sentado en el sofá se encontraba Nymphadora; desde hacia 15 minutos que se dedicaba a observarla y a pensar en ella.

A fuerza de semi-convivir con ella durante casi todo el año, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía muchas manías, que no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Más bien eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, y creía conocerlas todas.

Sonrió al recordar alguna de ellas. Por ejemplo, la manía fruncir el entrecejo molesta cuando alguien se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre, o aquella de descalzarse bajo la mesa en medio de una reunión, cuando creía que sus zapatos ya le habían molestado lo suficiente. También tenía la manía de morderse el labio cuando alguien le lanzaba un comentario desagradable, pero que por educación no podía devolver. Pero quizás lo que más le gustaba era aquella que tenía de enfrascarse en una amigable discusión con Sirius que ayudaba a distender a su amigo.

Tenía algunas que le permitían identificar su estado de ánimo, si se enrollaba un mechón de cabello en sus dedos, a la vez que miraba para todos lados significaba que estaba aburrida. Si tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa indicaba apuro, de acuerdo a la velocidad en que lo hacía, mostraba cuán retrasada iba. Si movía los pies de arriba abajo cuando estaba sentada, mientras se pasaba frenéticamente la mano por la cara y el pelo, quería decir que tenía un problema que aún no había podido solucionar. Tenía la manía de hablar rápido y sin respirar si estaba ansiosa, y la de tropezar con todo si llegaba demasiado tarde.

Ah, también estaba la bendita manía de refutarle todos y cada uno de los argumentos que ponía para explicarle que lo de ellos era _imposible_, especialmente el de que él sólo era un capricho para ella. Después de lograr mantener su postura, ella se sentaba de brazos cruzados arrugando el entrecejo con la vista fija en la pared. Una manía que tenía para hacer saber que se sentía contrariada.

Sí, definitivamente Tonks era una mujer de manías, y Remus creía conocerlas todas. Pero increíblemente, había pasado por alto aquella que probablemente fuera la más obvia de todas.

Hace unos pocos meses, había adquirido la manía de mirarlo silenciosamente, como estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia poco más de 15 minutos que Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, mirando con detenimiento al hombre sentado frente a ella, junto a la ventana...

Uno de sus tantos hábitos, que ella creía conocer de pe a pa. Sentarse junto a la ventana al atardecer era el principal, el que había notado luego de una semana de ir a la misma hora al cuartel.

Pasó cerca de un año completo, mirándolo y conociéndolo.

Remus era un hombre de hábitos. Eso fue lo que logró sacar luego de pensar en él y sus acciones durante unos días. Tenía hábitos para todos los momentos del día, y algunos de ellos hacían que Tonks lo quisiera cada vez más.

Como tomar chocolate todas las mañanas. _El hombre perfecto toma chocolate en el desayuno_, había fantaseado alguna vez.

Siempre lo oía cantar en la ducha, y no podía negar que lo hacía muy bien. Por la noche, luego de una cena, particularmente aburrida, animaba la reunión con anécdotas de viejos planes y pequeñas pero grandes hazañas.

Pero había dos hábitos que tenía, a su parecer, bien arraigados y que más le fascinaban. Siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para todos, incluso cuando la noche anterior hubiera sido luna llena. El otro, él que más le gustaba era que hablaba con ella siempre, después de cada misión, ayudando a distenderla. Un hábito que a veces era compartido con Sirius, pero que generalmente era de ellos dos.

También había otros, que le gustaban, pero ya no tanto. Como él de intentar reconciliar a Molly y a Sirius, algo bastante difícil, pero el conseguía que por lo menos cruzaran un par de palabras amables.

Aunque tenía uno que no le disgustaba, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho. Siempre se levantaba a la misma hora, o sea, temprano. Eran las seis y treinta y el tipo ya estaba levantado y ocupado. Ah, otra cosa que se agregaba a la lista de favoritos, el hábito de usar su tiempo libre en algo productivo, algo que inconscientemente, ella había comenzado a hacer. A veces no era algo productivos, pero siempre hacía algo.

Sinceramente, casi todos le gustaban, excepto uno. Y realmente ella lo detestaba, el maldito hábito de cantar la misma cantaleta. Se fastidiaba mucho, y de verdad, y le refutaba y eso parecía molestarla. Sirius le había confesado que tenía el hábito de encerrarse luego de una discusión, cosa que comprobó luego de su primer enfrentamiento verbal.

Al parecer, Nymphadora los conocía a todos, pero se equivocaba. Había pasado por alto uno de los más recientes, pero más arraigados que tenía el ex profesor. El de mirarla en silencio, exactamente, como hacía en ese momento.

Sus miradas se encontraron y

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus miradas se encontraron y en el mismo segundo, ambos se levantaron y corrieron el uno hacia el otro. Al llegar, sus labios se unieron, mientras sus sentidos y su mente volaban lejos disfrutando del momento

Lupin, respondió a un impulso, no se detuvo a pensar si correr o no, simplemente lo había hecho, y eso era propio de Tonks, una manía suya, que le había contagiado. Contrario a lo de siempre, Nymphadora pensó detenidamente si ir o no au encuentro, durante todo el rato que lo miró, estudiándolo. Un hábito propio de Remus, un hábito que ella había tomado de él.

-¿Sabes? -dijo mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos- Durante mucho tiempo, mantuve cierto hábito... -ella lo miró expectante, aunque podía adivinar la respuesta-. El de mirarte y preguntarme a que sabían tus labios...

Tonks se asombró, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero le divirtió y era mucho mejor que la que tenía en mente.

-¿A que saben? -preguntó entonces, sonriendo.

-Aún no estoy seguro -respondió pícaro y volvió a besarla- Definitivamente a frutilla -declaró después de un rato, cuando se separaron.

-Tú sabes a chocolate, y me encanta- anunció-... Ya no hay más canción tonta, ¿verdad?- exclamó

-No, hoy no- susurró con suavidad-. Me cansé un poco de esa manía tuya de contradecírmela todo el tiempo -repuso malicioso.

-¡Ey!- reclamó ella, golpeándolo con suavidad-. Te apuesto a que de mis manía también te enamoraste -por toda respuesta, volvió a besarla-. Ummm, creo que podría tomarte como hábito, junto con el chocolate por la mañana.

-Amm, veo que no has pasado por alto mis hábitos.

-Pss, no y tengo mis preferidos y todo y ahora estoy segura que agregaré uno más.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

-Hoy discutiste con Sirius, ¿no?

-Sí- respondió sin saber a donde lo llevaba eso.

-Bueno, él me dijo que luego de una discusión, como que te encierras a... pensar... Y aún no lo has hecho...

Remus sonrió al captar las intenciones de la metamorfamaga. Ella tenía razón, aún no lo había hecho. La abrazó con delicadeza por la cintura y volvió a besarla.

Sonreía traviesa y con los ojos brillantes, mientras él pensaba que hacer a esa maníaca parte de sus hábitos no era mala idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/a: ¡Hola!! ¿Qué les pareció?_

_**Shall**, es lo más largo que conseguí... jeje, ¡espero que te guste!_

_Besos para todos y ¡gracias por los reviews! _

_¡¡Dejen Reviews!! Si qieren XD _


	6. Tal vez

●**๋• ****Disclaimer: Ni Tonks, ni Remus, ni Grimmauld Place me pertenecen... **

**Tal vez... No**

_-Tal vez deberías abrigarte. Esta fresco -sugiero, antes de que te vayas. Estamos parados junto al perchero, al lado de la puerta._

_-Sep, tal vez -contestas con desgano y sales a la calle con una campera cualquiera, que no te pertenece._

_Salgo tras de ti, pero permanezco en los escalones de entrada, mientras veo como te alejas, como te pierdes entre la gente que va y viene indiferente a lo que nos pasa, a los sentimientos que día a día me torturan._

_Tal vez debería decirte lo que siento... o tal vez no. Tal vez algún día esto acabe y tal vez podamos estar juntos, o tal vez no. Nunca se sabe, mi futuro es incierto y nuestro futuro lo es aún más._

_Quizá, un día te canses de contrariarme y te marches... quiero que eso pase... y que sea pronto... _

_Sirius siempre dice que mentir no es mi fuerte, y tiene razón, no lo es. No puedo engañarme ni a mí mismo al decir que quiero que te apartes de mi lado. Tal vez soy egoísta, pero está en mi naturaleza, quiero que seas mía. No soporto la idea de verte con alguien más. Quiero que estés conmigo, aunque no tengo nada para darte. El amor, mi amor, no es suficiente... ¿o tal vez sí?_

_Tal vez si me alejará de ti podría hacerte comprender que no puedo ofrecerte nada. Tal vez hasta consiga olvidarte. Tal vez no. Seguramente lo único que lograré será que te arraigues aún más en mí._

_Tal vez si la gente dejará de mirarme decepcionada, presionando para que haga lo correcto, si Sirius dejará de fastidiarme, yo... tal vez haga algo, o al menos podría detenerme a pensar y dilucidar que es lo correcto... porque ya no estoy seguro de nada. Desde que llegaste a mi vida, la revolviste, la llenaste de color, de vida, ya no fue mustia ni sombría. Con solo una sonrisa de tu parte, dedicada sólo para mí; siento que no hay nada malo en el mundo que todo es perfecto._

_Que la guerra que nos ronda, al acecho, preparándose para saltarnos en cuanto nos encuentre desprevenidos, no es más que una pesadilla amarga. De esas que nos hacen huir de Morfeo a mitad de la madrugada, que nos asustan y que sólo volvemos a conciliar el sueño en los brazos de los que nos aman... cuantas veces he soñado con ellos, cuantas veces los he esperado; cada vez que alguna de esas pesadillas me atormenta... _

_Casi todas las noches me reprendo a mí mismo por ello, soy yo el que pongo distancia entre los dos, pero a la vez soy yo quien se muere por tenerte._

_Te veo tan lejos ya, y en un momento yo también me iré de aquí. Tomaré la dirección contraria, y sé que es posible que ya no nos veamos, y me niego a creer eso._

_Tal vez si apago mi cerebro y dejo que mi corazón hable. Sepas realmente del amor que siento por ti, y que es por ese amor que huyó de ti. Te quiero demasiado como para querer lastimarte._

_Acabas de voltearte y me observas extrañado, me haces una seña con la mano que me regocija y que apenas devuelvo. Y aunque se me parta el alma cuando retomas tu camino con la cabeza gacha ante mi frialdad, sé que es lo correcto. Tal vez ahora estés pensando en mí, en por qué estoy aquí parado, manteniendo un diálogo contigo, pero sin ti. O tal vez no, quizás solo pienses que te miro._

_Tal vez un día te hartes de mis negativas, tal vez lo hagas como lo hiciste de mi "obligada canción" como la llaman tú y Sirius, y te apartes. No te culparé, estás en tu derecho. No tienes que quedarte a escuchar como te lastimo sin querer._

_Tal vez llegará el día en que me arrepienta de lo que hago, dejándote ir... tal vez soy un cobarde. No, definitivamente lo soy... pero ¿a qué le temo?_

_Posiblemente a mí mismo, después de todo, ¿cómo no temer a la bestia que soy? Tal vez si fuera normal... _

_Tal vez te reirías si me oyeras, como haces siempre que me escuchas hablar así._

_Tal vez si supieras que me encanta verte reír, lo harías con más frecuencia, o tal vez no; en reprimenda por mi comportamiento me negarías la felicidad de tu sonrisa, de sentir tu alegría._

_No quiero perderte, pero tampoco hago nada para evitarlo y siempre intento que me saques de tu vida. Tal vez lo que consiga es que te enfades antes de alejarte. _

_Ya casi no te distingo entre la muchedumbre apremiante, pero de tanto en tanto, veo tu melena, hoy larga y rubia, ondear con la brisa cálida de abril y sin quererlo me acuerdo de aquella noche helada de enero en la que un Sirius borracho nos obligó a bailar._

_Tal vez viste algo en mi cara, en mi sonrisa, o tal vez mis ojos fueron los delatores. Porque más tarde me dijiste que a medias sabías lo que sentía._

_Tal vez algún día al descuido, o tal vez no, dejé que te ilusionarás. No sé como pude permitir eso._

_Como me gustaría que todo fuera diferente... que catorce años, no fueran catorce años. Que mi otro yo, no sea yo... tal vez... nada va a cambiar. Las cosas son como son, y no hay nada que hacerle._

_Finalmente, ya no estás en mi campo de visión. Desapareciste. Tal vez, incluso, ya hayas cambiado tu aspecto. Tienes suerte, puedes esconderte._

-_Eso no siempre es bueno._

_Eso fue lo que me contestaste cuando te lo dije, no me explicaste porque pero sonreíste misteriosamente y me levantaste la autoestima... pero no sabes como erras, y eso que a veces suelo tener que darte la razón._

_Tal vez esta noche, llegues riendo y hablemos._

_Tal vez esta noche, te confiese lo que siento._

_O tal vez no_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Reviews! (Si quieren... XD)

Besos!

MTBlack


	7. Saber

●**๋****• ****Disclaimer: Los tres personajes que aparecen, son de propiedad de la Sra. J.K. Rowling y muchas empresas; si fueran míos, no les hubiera pasado lo que les pasó.**

Nymphadora sabe

-Ella sabe.

-Eh, sí, ella sabe. Claro que sabe. Nymphadora muchas cosas sabe

Somnolienta, escuchó ese fragmento de conversación que sucedía en un cuarto contiguo. La última frase era de los labios de Sirius; de la primera, no reconocía la procedencia pero no se preocupo. Era la segunda la que la hizo pensar.

¿Qué era lo que sabía?. ¿Cuánto sabía? ¿Qué tan profundos eran sus conocimientos?

Sabía cosas básicas, elementales, esenciales; sabía hechizos, obvio. Sabía, desde hacia poco, hacer un Patronus parlante, para comunicarse. Sabía cosas que muchos desconocían, gente de su misma edad y condiciones, inclusive.

Sabía otras cosas no tan básicas y que en algún momento no le fueron esenciales. Por ejemplo, sabía lo que sentía. Tenía en claro sus ideas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba confundida. Sabía que estaba enamorada. Sabía que quería estar con él toda su vida. Sabía que quería ser la madre de sus hijas. Sabía todos y cada uno de sus defectos, pero aún así, sabía que amaba al profesor Remus J. Lupin.

Pero de todas formas, aún había cosas que no sabía. Por ejemplo, desconocía que él la amaba tan intensamente como ella a él. No sabía que el brillo de sus ojos al encontrarla era, por encontrarla. No sabía que el sufría cuando la hacía sufrir. No sabía que no le gustaba tener que alejarla, no sabia que se odiaba a sí mismo cuando la hacía llorar. No sabía que envidiaba a Sirius cada vez que se enteraba que ella se había parado en el número 12 sólo para hablar. No sabía que detestaba a cada joven que se acercaba a Nymphadora, por más que fuese solo a pedirle la hora.

Quizás no sabía muchas cosas sobre él, pero el amor era extraño, y ella también así que sabía que le quería.

Pero por último, algo que ignoraba más que nada, era que él estaba de pie, observándola dormir, debatiendo en su interior si hacerle saber o no su amor...


	8. Enchantée

**Disclaimer**_: NO ME PERTECENEN, POR DESGRACIA, PORQUE SINO BIEN QUE EL FINAL SERÍA DIFERENTE... _

**Vino**

-No hace frío ya -comentó acercando más su almohadón al fuego.

Detrás de ella, sentados en viejos sillones Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada. Sonriendo con complicidad y dándole la razón. Afuera, el viento rugía con fuerza, y el agua-nieve caía del cielo.

El licántropo volvió, luego a su libro y Sirius, después de servir tres copas de vino, las repartió y acercó un almohadón junto a Tonks. Suspiró cansinamente y bebió un trago de su bebida. En el fuego dibujó el rostro de un viejo amor

-Enchantée. Buena cosecha, Francia 1918 -anunció en voz alta, cual presentador de feria-. Sobrio, dulce y de buen color

Tonks, examinó el contenido de su copa, pensando risueña que se había memorizado la etiqueta de la botella. Sacudió levemente la bebida y contempló, sólo era vino. También miró de reojo a Lupin, que a su vez, veía con recelo el suyo. Al sentirse observado, le dirigió una rápida mirada y una aún más fugaz sonrisa, para luego cohibirse y juntar el libro que había dejado caer. Ella le sonrió también lacónicamente.

-El vino saca lo mejor y lo peor de las personas. A veces lo mejor, muchas veces lo peor -comentó Sirius acercando su rostro a Tonks, a la vez que se tambaleaba sentado.

-Esta no es tu primera copa, ¿verdad? -inquirió Remus con voz severa, cuando su amigo se vio obligado a apoyar una mano en el piso para evitar darse de nariz con él. Tonks en tanto, no le dijo nada pero le miraba compasivamente.

-No, es mi tercer botella de la semana. Y la primera que comparto.

-La semana empezó ayer -musitó ella.

-Llevas más- sentenció él-. Ya afecta tu gramática.

-Si la semana empezó ayer, entonces es la quinta, pero sigue siendo la primera que comparto -sonreía, queriendo aparentar inocencia ante el ceño fruncido de Remus-. ¿Qué?

-Nada... Ya no eres un adolescente -agregó pensándolo mejor.

-No, no lo soy... y es una pena- le hizo un guiño insinuador a Nymphadora, quien se ruborizó ligeramente.

El silencio cayó en el ambiente y lo enrareció. De alguna forma, la cálida intimidad que había reinando, se desvaneció. Tonks tiritó y se arrodilló para poner un leño más en el fuego. Algo de lo que se quemaba, llamó su atención. Brillaba y parecía oro. Oro. Oro derritiéndose, oro que venía de algún marco de algún viejo retrato familiar.

-Hacia frío -Sirius la sobresaltó, arrodillado a su lado-. Es agradable saber que la familia, _mi familia_, puede servir para dar calor- tocó la nariz de Tonks manchándola con ceniza y se paró revolviéndole el cabello. Pero se agachó dejando su rostro a la altura del oído de la muchacha-. Tú lo dijiste al entrar. Hacía frío. Mundungus no trajo muchos leños a la casa. Podría haberme bajado la bodega entera de mi familia (una habitación repleta), pero no. Ustedes se enojarían y yo no quiero que dejen de venir a visitarme. Son los momentos más agradables, cuando están ustedes, juntos, aquí -adquirió el tono de un niño que confiesa, arrepentido, su última travesura. Tonks se preparaba para escuchar un: "Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer. Jamás", pero no lo oyó. En cambio, se incorporó y avanzó hacia la puerta con grandes zancadas. Una vez allí, exclamó-: El amor no conoce de edad -y salió dando un dramático portazo.

Las paredes descascaradas temblaron y, tras un leve parpadeo, el fuego se extinguió. Las penumbras lo envolvieron todo, pero sólo hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron. Desde la izquierda, penetraba la luz de la calle por una ventana pequeña. Confusa continuó sentada, tras de sí, el licántropo cerraba su mente a la última frase.

Remus se acercó al hogar, con la intención de encenderlo nuevamente. Antes de poder realizar su propósito, encontró la mirada de Nymphadora, que insistentemente, repetía lo que Sirius había dicho. Como si se hubiera quemado, apartó la mano, aunque aún no había encendido nada

-Tampoco conoce el peligro, acepta todos los desafíos -murmuró tristemente pero ella no le entendió. Finalmente abandonó la habitación, olvidando por completo el fuego por encender.

Nymphadora pensó unos segundos, pero no les encontró lógica a esas palabras. Reparó entonces en otra frase de Sirius, _"el vino puede sacar lo mejor y lo peor de las personas"_. Inmediatamente, volteó y vio sobre el brazo del sillón, la copa intacta de vino. Manoteó la de ella al ponerse en pie y alcanzó la de Remus antes de salir disparada tras él.

En el pasillo lo halló y le entregó su copa. Él la miró extrañado, pero la tomó en sus manos.

-Un brindis -explicó agitada-. Por los desafíos

-Por los desafíos -coreó con voz ronca. Se llevó la copa y comenzó a beber.

"Fondo blanco", pensó Tonks y cerró los ojos, mientras hacia lo propio. Pero antes de que la última gota llegara a su garganta, la copa resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Remus la había rodeado con sus brazos, y ahora la besaba con pasión.

Desde el otro extremo del pasillo, Sirius recostado contra la pared, junto a un retrato, los observaba satisfecho.

-Siempre tengo razón, ¿verdad Dro?- le comentó a la figura de la pintura. Una Andrómeda jovencísima; que se limitó a sonreír con mayor intensidad ante la escena.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_N/a: Tras años de ausencia a MTBlack se le canta por aparecer, no me maten, ok?_

_Se que están del asco pero es lo que ha salido y me parecieron bastante pasables como para subirlos y premiarlos por la espera!_

_Beso y si quieren, dejen rr! xD_


	9. Es mejor olvidarse y sonreír

●**๋****• ****Disclaimer: Los tres personajes que aparecen, son de propiedad de la Sra. J.K. Rowling y muchas empresas; si fueran míos, no les hubiera pasado lo que les pasó.**

_N/A: Se ruega leer despacito y en voz baja (en caso de que se lea en voz alta xD)_

_Es mejor olvidarse y sonreír que recordar y entristecerse -_ C. Rossetti.

Dumbledore había sido específico. Tenían poco tiempo para juntar sus cosas e irse de allí. Seguían amparados por el encantamiento Fidelius, pero desconocían la protección con la que contaban en caso de que los antiguos hechizos defensivos de la mansión se activaran de repente.

La atmósfera estaba enrarecida. Abajo, arriba, en cada habitación, gente silenciosa y dolida, en mayor o menor medida recogía las cosas de las que era dueño.

Remus recordando, en todo momento que debía ser rápido, juntó sus cosas con premura y en menos de un cuarto de hora ya tenía la mayoría de sus escasas pertenencias en un viejo bolso de viaje sobre la cama; que aún permanecía abierto en espera de las últimas cosas. La ropa y sus artefactos personales ya estaban listos; sólo faltaban sus viejos amigos, los libros. Se acercó a la mesita de noche, junto a su cabecera y abriendo el cajón, los sacó de allí; guardándolos de cualquier forma encima de su ropa; ya casi estaba cerrando el bolso cuando uno de ellos llamó su atención.

De entre de las páginas de una gruesa novela que había apaciguado noche amargas de insomnio, sobresalía una papel gastado. Abrió el volumen la página marcada y lo que encontró no era lo que imaginaba.

"_Extraño no es quien no es reconocido, es quien no se reconoce_", se leía al principio de la hoja y bajo esa oración se encontraba la fotografía que lo había sorprendido.

Cuatro jóvenes sonrientes saludaban a la cámara, escoltados por dos simpáticas señoritas con idénticas expresiones de felicidad. Una de ellas, la de cabello encendido y largo, sostenía un bebé dormido en sus brazos. Reconoció a sus amigos y, a su derecha, a su prometida. A su izquierda, Sirius sonreía ampliamente, con más énfasis y, quizás, más sinceramente que todos, dedicando su alegría a la persona detrás de la cámara.

La cruda realidad lo golpeó con fiereza y Lupin comprendió que jamás volvería a ver a aquellas personas sonriendo, irradiando fortaleza y cariño. Se sintió destrozado y en su interior su parte más sensible, la que aún a pesar de los duros golpes persistía, se rompió en pequeños fragmentos. Y le dolió. Sus dedos se aferraron a la fotografía arrugándola un poco y provocando el enfado de sus protagonistas... pero ellos no comprendían (no lo harían ya, quizás si estuvieran vivos...), esa era su forma de dejar escapar un poquito, sólo un poquito de desconsuelo. Tal vez también era porque ya no habría oportunidad de cálidas tardes en el parque comiendo torta y sacando fotografías tontas, como la que descubrió en otro libro donde distinguió el ojo izquierdo de Sirius y los dedos de su novia.

Una lágrima logró escapar y resbaló por su rostro hasta caer al pie de Cornamenta. Un crujido a su espalda lo sobresaltó y le hizo volverse. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, una muchacha, triste y pálida, lo miraba afligida. En sus brazos llevaba una montaña de ropa, guantes, bufandas y puloveres, que había ido dejando olvidados en sus incontables visitas al cuartel. Se acercó a él con gesto cansado y dejó la ropa en la cama, junto a la valija a medio terminar. Con los ojos le interrogó sobre lo que hacía y él le alcanzó la fotografía, que tomó con infantil curiosidad haciendo que brevemente sus ojos se iluminaran.

Tonks contempló la foto y una sonrisa triste afloró en sus labios. Suavemente, acarició los rostros de Sirius y Remus, comprendiendo todo. Entonces, la dejó caer y se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo anhelado. Mientras la fotografía caía, ella le deslizó unas pocas palabras al oído:

-¡Ey! Dejemos el pasado, en el pasado. Y aunque es triste, ahora este es _nuestro_ presente.

"_...ahora es nuestro presente", _repitió en su mente y le dio la razón. La abrazó con fuerza y aceptó lo quele había venido de presente, y decidiendo intentar hacerse cargo de él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/a: me sorprendo a mi misma con esta actualización taan rápida, podría decirse!_

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas qe dejaron rr, no saben lo bien qe me hicieron! Gracias a Amelia Lupin y a Ginna Isabella Ryddle (qe no se loguearon, xD a los otrs agradecí "personalmente")_

_Jajaj. Si qieren decir lo lindo qe estuvo, lo asqueroso qe fue o simplemente criticar así nomás no duden en apretar el botoncito Go!_


	10. Contigo

_Contigo_

_En tus ojos podría vivir. Morir, volver a nacer._

_Es tan fácil ahogarse en ellos, perderse en la calidez de tus pupilas y fenecer alcanzada por la profundidad de tu mirar._

_Ser acariciada por tus manos firmes que recorren mi cuerpo con gozo, cariño y pasión, que suben y bajan despacio, reconociendo cada rincón. Me deshago en ellas, me llevan y me traen de un mundo a otro._

_¡Por favor nunca te detengas!_

_Arrulla, tu voz. Tu voz me arrulla cuando deslizas delicadamente palabras suaves en mi oído. Palabras que surgen en lo más hondo del alma, que apagan mi angustia y ansiedad, que se intercalan entre besos atentos y cargados de pasión y dulzura._

_¿Tus piernas correrán tras de mí? ¿Tus pies seguirán mis pasos? Tus labios se abren y desde tu garganta un "lo haré" sale ronco pero seguro, y esto es lo único que necesito para poder descansar en paz con mi cabeza sobre tu torso desnudo, acunada por la respiración de tu pecho (que cada vez se vuelve más pesada y somnolienta), con tus dedos, antes inquietos exploradores, enredándose amorosamente en los cabellos de mi nuca, siendo prisionera en tus brazos._

_Fallecer en ellos será y es mi último deseo. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_N/a: Cortito, cortón pero quería actualizar de una buena vez, gracias a todos por sus rr's Para el lunes prometo tener todos contestados )_


	11. ¿Dónde está el amor?

_Saludos a tods ls que me dejaron RR, logueados o no(gracias ninniel :D)! ;D Gracias! _

_Disclaimer: Ni Tonks, ni Remus, ni Grimmauld Place me pertenecen... Ni Sirius... __:(_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Dónde está el amor?**

¿Dónde está el amor? Me gustaría pensar que en esta misma habitación, entre esos dos tórtolos que aún cuando sus rostros están enfrentados se rehúsan a mirarse.

Sólo porque es más fácil negarse lo que sienten a dejar que los golpee de lleno. Me extraña de un merodeador, puede que él más responsables de los cuatro y con todos los problemas que quiera cargarse, pero, por más que quiera negarlo, uno de los que más ligaba. El cretino que en un semestre jugó con todas las quinceañeras de Ravenclaw detrás de los invernaderos (o en su defecto, en algún aula vacía) También me extraña de ella que tiene sangre Black, impulsiva por naturaleza, aunque el lado Tonks insiste en sobresalir.

Ninguno de ellos podrá sostener la farsa por más tiempo, puede leerse en sus ojos la necesidad del uno por el otro. Él quiere ir en serio pero no deja de reparar en lo anciano que se ve junto a ella; aunque no debe olvidar como les agrada su mutua compañía, como al llegar de improviso preguntan por el otro, sin saludar siquiera y como si la respuesta es negativa la partida no se hace esperar.

Mientras que, si lo que obtienen es un "sí, está en el salón", horas es lo que tardan en irse. Hablan, ríen, hablan un poco más y vuelven a reír. Muchas veces me aparto de esas conversaciones y sé que les gusta esa especie de intimidad. Lo veo en el brillo que tienen sus ojos cuando regreso a la estancia, o la sonrisa que aflora en sus labios. Son pequeños momentos que los llenan de felicidad. Puedo adivinarlo en él y asegurarlo con ella, quien me lo confesó hace muy poco. Es más abierta en sus emociones y Remus como siempre, reservado como tumba.

Afortunadamente, rompió el silencio (con ella, no conmigo. Sospecha que sé algo, pero teme preguntar, teme la respuesta) sólo hizo algo mal, pero lo suficientemente enorme como para arruinar el cuento de hadas, se retractó. Retiró lo dicho y acongojó el corazón de Nymphadora, llenó sus ojos de lágrimas y la hizo miserable durante semanas. Él también andaba como muerto vivo, por más que quiera ocultarlo.

Intentaron por un tiempo pretender que nada había pasado, pero no les funcionó; y ahora, la tensión que reina en el ambiente es insoportable, casi palpable. No quieren hablarse, ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos porque temen lastimarse... de todas formas lo hacen, se están haciendo daño, abren heridas sin restañar que van tardar en cicatrizar y sanar.

Pero también les duele no hablar.

Así que con esfuerzo intentan entablar conversación.

Desde mi rincón junto a la ventana, puedo verlo todo.

Les cuesta mucho; a Remus las palabras se le quedan en la garganta, atrapadas en un nudo que no le deja hablar y a Tonks se le hace difícil escuchar, está impaciente por el fin de la tortura.

Él pide perdón y ella acepta las disculpas con una sonrisa más falsa que moneda de mil Galleons ¡Qué par de hipócritas que son los dos! Se voltean ambos hacia mí y me miran con ansiedad. Molesto con ellos, abandono la habitación sin decir palabra

Al poco rato (cinco segundo más o menos), me acercó y escuchó a hurtadillas lo que sucede a puertas cerradas. Oigo a Tonks romper a llorar y la voz de él que, vanamente, procura consolarla pero que inmediatamente le recuerda que no debe hacerse ilusiones.

Es divertido escuchar de esta forma, siempre lo hago. Estas paredes tienen huecos y es fácil oír lo que pasa al otro lado. A veces un vaso ayuda, aunque no siempre. (Una vez, Hermione me descubrió con la oreja pegada al vaso y el vaso, a la pared. Amenazó con delatarme pero le di diez sickles para su peddo y prometió cerrar el pico)

Y ahí está ella (Tonks, no Hermione) saltando como siempre y a tiempo. Perseverante niña Hufflepuff que no va a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiere: ser la sra. Lupin y yo voy a ayudarla.

Tras una breve pero fuerte discusión, los ánimos se apaciguan sin necesidad de mi intervención y él anuncia que todo debe acabar, Tonks asiente tristemente. Remus murmura algo como que va a irse y ella vuelve a asentir, esta vez, débilmente, admitiendo su derrota.

¿Dónde está el amor? Pues ahí adentro, en el abrazo que veo desde la puerta. En el abrazo que intentan disfrazar de adiós, pero que en realidad sólo es hasta luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/a: Jeje, actualización punto de vista de Sirius... medio cursi, pero lo veo tan aburrido que se me puso a leer historias románticas y siendo sincera, me encanta que esté él metido en el medio, él lo sabe todo. A mi parecer, fue importante para ellos. Fue importante para mí xD_

_En fin... pensé que iba a ser más larga. Espero que les haya gustado y ahora no quiero soltarles el sabido rollo de excusa, puedo resumirlo así: huida de fede ante el trabajo acumulado y cuando al fin volvió atacó la escuela. Pero ya está todo solucionado. Mi querido fede está atado y la escuela terminada! Con buenas notas y todo._

_Un beso y muchas gracias por todo. Si quieren dejar RR después de este desastre que me dignó a llamar Cáp, para pedirme que deje libre a fede que es mi culpa que no se me ocurra nada bueno solo hay que dar al botoncito Go! Criticas, alabanzas, abucheos y demás ahí! :)_


	12. Espera

●**๋****• ****Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen, son de propiedad de la Sra. J.K. Rowling y muchas empresas; si fueran míos, no les hubiera pasado lo que les pasó.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-Espera-.

Se balanceaba de un lado a otro en la acera, sin decidirse a cruzar, sin decidirse a doblar. Sin moverse de su lugar, pero sin quedarse quieta.

Aguardaba impaciente, frotándose las manos una contra otra, los mitones rojos no le servían de mucho para combatir la horrible ventisca de febrero. Esperaba, oteando las calles, mirando con insistencia y descaro a los transeúntes.

Sus piernas cansadas, le pedían a gritos que se sentara, pero ella se negaba, no quería apartarse de esa esquina donde habían acordado encontrarse. _Allí_. No quería irse, temía que él no la viera y se marchara. Llevaba esperándolo cinco minutos, pero lo esperaría toda la vida si hacía falta.

Suspiró con desgano pero sonriendo cuando lo vio a lo lejos. Con ese viejo abrigo remendado que en poco tiempo sería un harapo inservible, corriendo, y volviendo a su paso normal, aún sin verla.

Pero cuando la vio, tardó menos de un suspiro en pararse a su lado.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-Casi nada. Recién llego- respondió mintiendo con una sonrisa radiante y se recargó en él con cariño.

Se sintió invadida por ese aroma que tanto adoraba y supo que toda espera valía la pena.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Que tal? Actualización, perdón por demorarme tanto y que sea tan cortita. Pero me gusta como quedó ahí y temo que si la sigo le arruino la magia que creo que tiene. Un beso, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por estar siempre ahí D_

_MTBlack_

_Reviews?_


	13. Dice tanto que se contradice

_Dice tanto que se contradice._

Dice que me quiere y no se queda a mi lado. Dice que quiere verme y se rehúsa a hacerlo. Dice que no puede estar conmigo y me hace pensar que desea lo contrario.

Dice tantas cosas que se contradice mientras intenta no lastimarme. No soy una niña, sé lo que hace y sé que cree que es por mi bien.

Dice lo que siente y me confunde.

¿Es posible albergar tantos sentimientos contradictorios?

Causa gracia pensar que soy yo pregunte eso. Yo, un manojo de contradicciones.

_No hay otra para mí;_ me gusta pensar que eso es lo que dicen sus ojos cuando me encuentra entre la multitud. Me gustaría saber si soy yo la causa de su despiste (ser el por qué de que "lea" un libro al revés). Que realmente soy yo la que dibuja esa deliciosa sonrisa en su cara, y no sólo una idea de Sirius. Me gustaría creer que el beso de anoche no fue consecuencia de las copas de más, y que lo hizo porque sentía que era el momento perfecto. Intento creerlo mas no puedo terminar de convencerme. Siempre tan correcto, tan razonable, es imposible siquiera imaginar que me haya besado.

Cuando me habla también dice mucho, y a veces no me gusta lo que dice. Pero no se lo digo porque no quiero lastimarme, no quiero envolverme en una discusión que nos hará mal a los dos. Además cada fibra de su ser me revela atribulaciones que desconozco y posiblemente nunca sabré, siempre tendrá secretos que nunca sabré.

Dice, dice, dice y no escucha. Ni siquiera se escucha a sí mismo. Obedece a la razón y no le da voz al corazón y en ese estúpido juego sin final terminamos perdiendo los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Esto que salió acá es como una especie de reproche que Tonks le hace a Don Remus… La chica no lo ve siempre como un caballero y entiende sin chistar los pretextos que pone __:( __es el siglo XXI después de todo_

_N/a: ¿qué tal? Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews y a mi hermanita que me va a dejar contestar los reviews ;P _

_Un beso y muchas gracias de vuelta._

_MTBlack._


	14. Ciclotimía

Dedicada a mi primer beso porque no fui lo que buscabas y no me animé a decírtelo. Gracias. Y un poco tarde, perdón. (Jaja, más de un año después)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciclotimía.

En el momento en que la mayoría de las personas empezaban a relajarse antes de ir a la cama, cansada de su propio regocijo, Tonks se había desplomado en la suya. Sus piernas colgaban de la cama, un mueble antiguo y de roble macizo, mientras miraba fijamente el techo con los ojos brillante y una sonrisa radiante que iluminaba su rostro. Tenía ambas manos sobre el vientre como si intentase controlar las mariposas que le revoloteaban en la boca del estómago.

Se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír para contener una carcajada de histérica felicidad. Tenía el cabello tan alborotado como el interior de su cabeza.

Repasaba una y otra vez la tarde maravillosa que había pasado junto a él; como una película, las imágenes desfilaban delante de sus ojos. Y cuando los cerraba las veía con imperante nitidez. No podía contener entonces las oleadas de gozo de las que era presa.

Institivamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla, allí donde empezaba la comisura de sus labios, y dónde la había besado al despedirse; y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que la temperatura del cuarto se elevaba un par de grados.

La mano izquierda le temblaba imperceptiblemente, y se la acarició con la derecha, recordando la calidez de la de él cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Y cuando ell lo abrazó, embriagándose con su aroma tan delicioso, y el no la apartó, ni brusca ni suavemente… creyó que iba a darle algo.

Estiró el brazo hasta dar con la almohada, la atrajó contra sí y la abrazó con fuerza, la apretó contra su boca y ahogó los gritos de felicidad era incapaz de contener un segundo más. Pasó cerca de tres minutos dando rienda suelta a un vorágine de sentimientos.

Se quitó la almohada de encima, jadeante pero sinceramente feliz. Tenía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, de salir a correr y quedarse en la cama. Se deshizo de risa entonces y empezaó a dar vueltas en el mullido colchón hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

Un poco más calmada, y verdaderamente sólo un poco, se levantó del suelo y se recostó contra la cama. Respirando hondo, tratando de regular su ritmo cardíaco y de respiración.

Había pasado una tarde excepcional. Una tarde maravillosa con un hombre maravilloso. Una tarde que deseaba rpetir.

-Ay, Remus –suspiró, llevándose una mano al corazón.

Ella pensaba en él, revivía en su cabeza los momentos que habían pasado en esa plaza a la siesta, cuando el sol había decidido calentar la tierra tras varios días de ausencia. Sonrió con mucha intensidad al recordar su mirada miel reflejando su sonrisa y se deleitó con el sonido de su risa mientras se hamacaban como dos niños. Su voz ronca y grave le hizo cosquillas y su mente insistió con la pregunta.

¿Pensaría él en ella como ella pensaba en él? ¿No la habría creído infantil y poco seria?

Se dijo que no, ya que después de aquel casto beso en la entrada de su casa, había vuelto sobre sus pasos para estamparle otro de lleno en la boca.

Por una razón que no supo con claridad, miró por la ventana hacia el cielo. Y lo que vio, la aterró un poco.

Una luna redonda rodeada de unas oscuras nubes le borró la sonrisa. El corazón se retorció en su pecho, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ay, Remus –repitió, esta vez en su voz había dolor-. Ay, Remus.

Permaneció un rato largo con los ojos cerrados y lentamente se le fue dibujando una nueva sonrisa. Sin saber claramente cómo ni porqué, tuvo por seguro que él pensaba en ella como ella en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dolor se volvía insoportable pero con su risa fresca grabada en su retina, Remus supo que esa noche era diferente.

Cuando la luna apareció en el cielo, bella y amenazante, era vigesimoquinta vez que evocaba su recuerdo. Y ahora cuando el lobo luchaba por ganar su cuerpo y acabar con su consciencia, supo que su mortal enemigo se rendiría al corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_N/a: Dedicatoria 2: Para quienes como Tonks, tuvieron ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. (Yo tuve ganas de salir corriendo ¡Y lo hice!)_

_MT intenta volver al ruedo, jeje, estoy un poco oxidada ¿no? Pero me tienen que perdonar. Como regalo de cumpleaños (hoy es mi cumple 14/7) les traje esta viñetita medio rara. _

_Sí les gusta, dejen review y haganmelo saber, (el mejor regalo de todos) Si no les gusta, también, para que pueda mejorar._

_Ls quiero y ls extrañé!_


	15. ¿Por qué?

**Nada, nada, at all is mine. Y no me siento mal. **

**

* * *

**

¿Por qué es que la distancia nos hace más sabios?

Era una noche cerrada y helada de enero. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y parecía que otra tormenta de nieve se acercaba. Apuró el paso y se perdió en un callejón oscuro para poder desaparecer a gusto.

Apareció en un paisaje un tanto diferente, el mismo frío y la misma oscuridad, pero distinto entorno. Los edificios viejos y grises se convirtieron en casas bajas y de colores alegres, con jardines delanteros cuidados con esmero.

Se detuvo al inicio de la calle y observó los alrededores. Todo estaba tranquilo, un típico pueblo dormido, lo que se espera tras la medianoche.

Comenzó a nevar lentamente y a pesar de que empezaba a mojársele la ropa otra vez, permaneció un segundo quieto en su lugar, debatiéndose internamente entre seguir hasta ella o dar la media vuelta y regresar a la mugre y suciedad de Londres.

Se levantó viento, y como un designio divino, lo empujó en dirección a la casa.

Caminó, casi corriendo, hasta la casita que había visitado una sola vez pero a la que había regresado más de cien veces en sueños; saltó sin mirar la verja que comunicaba la acera con el jardín y recorrió el sendero que conducía a la casa en lo que se tarda en suspirar.

Aguantó la respiración antes de tocar la puerta y contempló la blanca madera por un minuto o más antes de sonorizar su visita. Los golpecitos sobre la madera sonaron con fuerza e insistencia. La voz de ella llegó somnolienta pero de inmediato.

-¡Ya voy!

Sonrió. Solo ella le abriría a un extraño. Advirtió el estruendo del otro lado de la puerta y ahogó una carcajada. La imaginó en pijamas, destruyendo todo a su paso en su apuro por llegar a la puerta.

Recién cuando la percibió a menos de dos pasos de la puerta, ella pareció recordar la época que vivía, por no mencionar, claro, el entrenamiento recibido.

-¿Quién es?

Él meneó lentamente la cabeza, y profundizó su sonrisa. Su voz ahora autoritaria resonó en su cabeza y cerró los ojos para apreciarla mejor, al tiempo que la recordaba dirigiéndosela a él con otras frases menos autoritarias. Soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se quedó sin aire cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Remus, ¿eres tú? –la voz le tembló y él sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar pero las palabras escaparon de su lengua, regresando a su garganta, formando un grueso nudo en ella, impidiéndole tragar. Pero no hizo falta, ella abrió la puerta de un tirón y permaneció en el umbral, mirándolo, con sus enormes ojos castaños y tal como la había imaginado (en pijamas, una camiseta vieja, tres tallas más grandes, y un pantalón grande, solo el peinado era diferente. No era rosa y eléctrico como siempre, sino mustio y castaño como lo había sido desde… aquella vez, que era mejor no recordar)

Ella respiró entrecortadamente, reteniendo las lágrimas y justo cuando la entereza empezaba a fallarle, se arrojó sobre él. Remus abrió los brazos, y Tonks se refugió en su pecho, le dirigió un puñetazo y él gimió quedamente. Ella se acurrucó más contra él y no se disculpó. (Él tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera; ambos sabían que se merecía más que un golpecito)

Se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Él la abrazó con fuerza, la sostuvo contra sí como un niño se agarra a las faldas de su madre cuando no quiere que lo deje en la guardería. Estuvieron parados bajo la nieve un rato largo, meciéndose con suavidad, inhalando el aroma del otro, como adictos a los que les negaron la droga por largo tiempo.

-Te extrañé muchísimo –confesó ella entre sollozos.

Él sintió que el corazón se le rompió en pedacitos y se volvió a armar, lleno de orgullo, amor y alegría.

-Yo también –admitió y le dio un beso en el pelo-. Yo también. Durante este tiempo me di cuenta que no puedo no pensar en ti, no puedo no necesitarte…

Ella soltó una risita, sin poder evitarlo, y él se apartó un tanto extrañado. La miró con curiosidad y ella sonrió enérgicamente.

-No estoy soñando, ¿verdad? Antes de que tocaras a mi puerta, estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que sería que tocaras mi puerta.

De pronto reparó en el frío que sentía en los pies, y sonrió aun más.

-No estás soñando -le reafirmó él –con los labios muy cerca de su boca.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, y con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de besarse, se metieron en la casa. La puerta se cerró lentamente mientras empezaba a nevar otra vez.

* * *

_Me extrañaron? Jajaja. Les gustó? Please, review :) _


	16. Ella será tu refugio

**(****Ella**** te****dará ****refugio ****contra ****la ****tormenta****)**

Puedes ver como sufre, ¿verdad? O acaso dejaste tus ojos junto con tu sentido común.

No me hagas reír, ¿quieres? No estás usando el sentido común. Estás siendo tan terco como siempre. Te estás rehusando a ser feliz.

Oh, por favor. Ella te lo agradecerá (¿percibes el sarcasmo? ¿O además de licántropo ahora desarrollaste el síndrome de Asperger?). Ella te agradecerá infinitamente si solo dejarás de romperle el corazón.

¿Por qué saliste con ella en primer lugar? ¿Por qué le diste esperanzas si desde el principio supiste que ibas a aplastar esta relación como aplastas una cucaracha? Si siempre supiste que estabas condenado, ¿para que actuar como el príncipe encantador que eres? ¿Por qué no ser el monstruo hosco que crees ser?

No, no lo entiendo. Yo nunca entiendo nada. Nunca te entendí. Pero lo he intentado, ¡vaya que sí! horas, días, semanas enteras, me las pasé acurrucado pensando en ti, en tu miseria para no concentrarme en la mía. ¿Quieres saber a que conclusión llegué? No tengo problemas en compartirla contigo. Quizá te haga bien oírla.

Todo lo que te pasa en esta vida, es tu culpa.

No me mires así, es hora de que asumas que eres responsable de tu felicidad, y por ende, eres tú el que se está condenando a la infelicidad. Eres tú el que se cerró en que no la mereces.

Cierto, cierto. La felicidad son pequeños momentos repartidos a lo largo y ancho del aparentemente interminable camino de la vida, cierto. Pero tú te escapas de esos momentos diminutos, le huyes como un gato al agua.

¡Oh, ya cállate! No masculles entre dientes, grítame. Golpéame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no me cerrarás el pico. Demasiados ruidos demenciales soporté durante tantísimo tiempo.

Aunque sabes que golpeándome no solucionarás nada, ¿no? También sabes que es lo que arreglaría todo.

Hablar con ella. Solo hablar. No te estoy diciendo que le declares tu amor eterno por ella, ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero que aclares los tantos.

Anda, niégate a hablar y sigue empeorando las cosas, anda.

Ven conmigo, déjame mostrarte algo.

… ¿la ves? Allí, sentada, el bollito en el sillón, contemplando el fuego, buscando la explicación que le debes, entre las llamas.

¿Y qué si tiene catorce años menos? Eso podría ser una ventaja, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Muy bien, señor obispo, olvidé que no todo pasa por la cama para usted.

Cambiaré de método. Si quieres puedo decir que era el destino. Quizás era tu destino. Tal vez era el destino de ambos, cruzarse en este momento de la vida. Quizás dentro de unos años sería demasiado tarde y tal vez antes hubiera sido demasiado pronto. Ahora es cuando están listos y maduros para enfrentarse el uno al otro, ¡¡¡Y tú estás desperdiciando la oportunidad solo porque dices que no la mereces!!!

Solo recuerdo ver a alguien complementarse tanto como ustedes dos. Y estoy seguro que ellos saltarían de felicidad, (tanto como yo, y todita la Orden) al verlos.

Ella habla hasta por los codos, a ti te gusta escuchar. A ella le gusta ir a tu casa, y a ti te gusta quedarte en ella. Ella no sabe cantar, tú apestas tocando el piano. Ella baila y tú también. Defienden a muerte en lo que creen y darían la vida por los que quieren.

Ella sabe quien eres y aún así se enamoró de ti. Porque, como yo, sabe que eso no es más que la millonésima parte de quien eres, sabe que eres un cordero disfrazado de lobo feroz y que estás enamorado de esta caperucita rosa.

Ella curó tus heridas, se tragó el dolor que le provocaba estar cerca de ti y no poder hacer nada más que observarte y te cuidó. Habló contigo a pesar de que cada vez que la rechazabas dejaba un pedacito de corazón contigo (el cual no tuviste la decencia de devolver)

Quieras o no, acepta el hecho de que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y que no renunciará a ti, por mucho empeño que le pongas. Ella es tan testaruda como tú.

Tú estuviste cuando ella te necesito, y ella va a estar cuando lo necesites. Si tú la dejas, y sino la dejas también.

Así que cierra el pico, enderézate, entra ahí, usa el corazón y déjala sin aliento.

_

* * *

_

_Es el que más me gustó, no sé uds... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor, dejenme saber que les pareció. Saludos :)_


	17. Sin ti

**Sin ti el mundo sigue, pero yo no estoy porque muero sin ti.**

_El mundo sigue, lo sé. Pero es difícil seguirle el ritmo porque no estás aquí. Es gracioso lo que sucede. Me juré a mí misma jamás dejar que mi vida se centrara en un tipo, y en verdad no lo hace, pero es como que al irte, te llevaste prendidas en las solapas de tu abrigo gastado y raído mis ganas de vivir. _

_No voy a cometer una locura, como quizá sugieren las líneas previas… simplemente no sé que voy a hacer. No tengo ganas de hacer nada, para ser franca. _

_Todo sigue su curso, el tiempo pasa, sucede un día, luego otro y así una semana queda atrás. Y es como si estuviera perdida en un limbo donde no hay tiempo ni espacio. O quizás si hay espacio._

_Por momentos la ausencia de tiempo es relativo, es como si pasara muy deprisa, o a veces tan lento que me siento inmersa en un reloj de arena en que los granos se deslizan demasiado despacio. _

_¿Sabes lo que es más difícil? Entenderte. Honestamente, no puedo hacerlo._

_¿Qué clase de persona abandona a los que aman con una torpe excusa? Oh, vamos, ahora me dirás que no es torpe… es tonta, poca cosa, un pretexto, cualquier cosa menos una buena y valedera razón para no estar a tu lado._

_Paso gran parte del día, desmenuzando tus dichos para hallarle sentido… hasta ahora he llegado a esta conclusión, tú me dirás ya si estoy en lo correcto o no._

_Temes que te quieran, te ocultas tras tu condición para evitar cargar con lo que conlleva el amor. El amor lastima, lo sé, lo vivo en carne propia todos los días, casi desde que te conocí, pero también cura (he sido testigo protagonista de dicho hecho), solo tienes dejarme intentarlo._

_Te acuerdas cuando todo parecía ir en viento en popa, yo rebosaba de felicidad y de repente tú… simplemente consideraste (¡sin siquiera tenerme en cuenta! ¡Ni a mí ni a mis benditos sentimientos!) que no eras lo suficientemente bueno para mí._

_Ni en mis sueños más bizarros, Remus John Lupin hubiera imaginado un hombre más perfecto para mí que tú._

_Métetelo en la cabeza, y vuelve aquí. Deja de arriesgar inútilmente tu vida. Puedes ser tan útil aquí, y estarás más seguro. Y mejor cuidado. Yo me encargaría de eso… lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que lo intente._

_¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¡Porque si vamos a lo que es tienes que reconocer que estás siendo egoísta! ¡Me estás negando la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo! _

_Hay una oportunidad, aunque tú no la quieras ver, aléjame a patadas, sigue gruñendo como me gruñiste todo el año, pero deja de engañarte, porque a mí ya no me engañas… Descubrí quien eres, y ese que eres, se aleja muchísimo de la bestia que tratas de mostrarme, eres un pésimo actor, tenía que decírtelo, lo siento._

_

* * *

_

_Espero que les haya gustado sinceramente :) y me lo dejen saber con un rr ;) Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que nos veamos pronto y los tres, como ya dije, les hayan gustado. Mi favorito es el segundo, jaja, pero este también me gusta. Beso y mucha suerte, gente :)_

_Ah, los títulos son algo así como adaptaciones de las canciones _Your Eyes-RENT OST, Shelter from the storm-Bob Dylan _y _Without you-RENT OST . =)


	18. Sonríe para mí

_Sonríe para mí… aunque sea una última vez. Quiero recordarte sonriendo, por favor, sonríeme. Adoro tu sonrisa._

Quiere decirle eso y un par de frases más, pero por mucho que se esfuerza no puede ni abrir la boca. Le cuesta respirar y a duras penas puede contener las ganas de llorar.

Él se marcha y ella no quiere que lo haga. No ahora cuando más lo necesita. Ni nunca. Es adicta a él. Cómo se las arreglaría para vivir sin verlo. Tiembla imperceptiblemente y mira con cierto temor su perfil serio. Sus ojos escudriñan la oscuridad de la calle sin verla realmente, pero ella adivina por su mirada, que están más lejos, perdidos en algún recuerdo del que ella no forma parte.

Y se le rompe el corazón de nuevo, en trocitos más pequeños.

-No te vayas –musita, y las primeras lágrimas se escurren por su rostro. Desfilan por su mejilla y resbalan de su montón, humedeciendo la pechera de su túnica-. Por favor… -agacha la cabeza, vencida, no puede obligarlo a nada. Ni siquiera la escucha. Sigue inmutable en su retro inspección del pasado.

Tonks, cierra los párpados débilmente, puede ver las lágrimas pender de sus pestañas, hasta advertir que se deslizan lentamente por su rostro. Lo va a extrañar, cada día que pase lejos perderá un fragmento de su alma.

Le prometió no llorar pero el dolor es demasiado fuerte. Y cuando la lluvia comienza a azotar los cristales con vehemencia, en su interior se desata su propia tormenta. Cae al suelo con un ruido sordo, ahogado por el golpeteo del agua contra la tierra desde el sillón en el que ha estado acurrucada Pero a pesar de que el cielo parece caer sobre sus cabezas, el la ha oído y está a su lado tan rápido que la envuelve entre sus brazos en el segundo que su cuerpo colisiona contra la madera.

Pero está confundida, asustada y por sobre todas las cosas enamorada y el abrazo de Remus no surte el efecto deseado. Solloza contra su pecho, ahogándose en su aroma delicioso a polvo y chocolate, a recuerdos, en fin; deseando que no sea ésta la última vez que lo haga. Se aferra a su camisa, con fuerza, temiendo que de no hacerlo se le desvanezca como un fantasma como hizo Sirius cuando cerró los ojos.

Pasan los minutos y su tormenta pasa, no así la de afuera que parece querer arrancar lo que queda de material para Remus. Sollozando con mucha menos intensidad que antes, alza hacia él sus ojos anegados y es más de lo que puede soportar.

-Lo siento…

-Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero oír.

Y también sabe que es lo único que va a escuchar de sus labios. Por lo menos esa noche. Sus dedos se deslizan por su cabello rosa, teñidos únicamente para él, porque quería que él la viera entera. Que al marchar se llevara el recuerdo de Tonks y no de una pobre muchacha con el corazón hecho añicos. Enjuga las lágrimas tibias con el dorso de su mano y ella cierra los ojos al sentir el contacto, con la respiración entrecortada.

-No te vayas, por favor –articula con esfuerzo pero de una sola vez. Los ojos cerrados, y las lágrimas corriendo disparadas.

Lupin se inclina un poco más sobre ella, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Acomoda su cabello y sonríe con tristeza. La mirada dorada esta borrosa. Y se le contrae el estómago al saber que llora por él. Pero es lo mejor, para ella. Para ambos.

-Debo hacerlo.

-¡No! –Bruscamente se aparta de él y se sienta erguida en el suelo, mirándolo con toda la determinación que pudo reunir, que es mucha, y menea la cabeza, apretando los dientes-. ¡Es mentira! –afuera el viento ruge, y pareciera que le da más brío, el fuego que ilumina pobremente la habitación oscila y Remus cree ver los ojos lilas chispear-. ¡No tienes que hacerlo! Puedes quedarte… conmigo.

Sabía que había sido una mala idea. Dejarla pasar su última noche con él en su casa. Lo haría vacilar.

Nymphadora ve como trabaja su mente, adivina lo que va escuchar y no quiere oírlo. Aprieta las piernas contra su pecho, abrazándoselas y esconde la cara en las rodillas. Desde allí, le pide que no le diga nada. Que se calle, que no la lastime más.

Pero es inútil, él tiene la estúpida idea de que podrá obligarla a odiarlo. Y así se le hará más fácil olvidarlo.

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo encara, con la misma energía de siempre. La energía que desborda en toda sus acciones pero que últimamente se había aletargado.

-Yo no podré olvidarte, lo que siento por ti es… es demasiado fuerte como para decir que al despertar se habrá ido. No es un capricho, no soy una colegiala caliente con su profesor –sus mejillas se colorean un poco, pero sigue adelante-, soy una mujer que cree que tú puedes ser el hombre de su vida…. –le toma la cara entre sus manos y hace una pausa entre cada palabra, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Yo. No. Te. Olvidaré. No. Podré. Pero y tú, ¿me olvidarás?

Sí… eso es lo que tiene que decirle, pero no puede. No cuando ese rostro siempre sonriente esta empapado de lágrimas que no dejan nunca de renovarse.

-Sí –_No…_

Con un coraje, sacado de quien sabe donde, se lo dice. A la cara, pero sin mirarla a los ojos. Pero es imposible no ver su reacción. Parpadea desconcertada, se aprieta los labios y entorna los ojos. Finalmente frunce el ceño y pronuncia la sentencia.

-Mentiroso.

Remus sonríe amargamente, agacha la cabeza, dejándola caer sobre la de ella y comienza temblar, subiendo y bajando los hombros. Y entonces, una carcajada la aturde.

Nadie lo ha llamado mentiroso en casi veinte años, ni siquiera Sirius se ha atrevido a hacerlo, nadie pone en duda lo que él dice. Remus J. Lupin nunca miente. Porque se le da fatal.

Ella lo mira, perpleja pero no tarda en corear sus carcajadas. Se ríe de la situación, se ríe de sus propios nervios, del miedo que tiene y lo mucho que le duele esta despedida. Entre lágrimas y carcajadas, se aprieta contra él, aspira su aroma, se embriaga en él, a sabiendas de que puede ser la última vez y un pedido escapa de su boca antes de que pueda siquiera considerar meditarlo.

-¿Puedo besarte? Una última vez…

Remus deja de reír y se aparta. Su expresión es algo inexplicable, algo así como una mezcla desigual de sorpresa y disgusto, y eso la divierte. Le recuerda a la de Sirius cuando le dijo que tenía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que el ex profesor la miraba.

-Por favor… -insiste, con un hilillo de voz.

-No –Remus sacude la cabeza, y se rehúsa con un susurro, pero no pone más distancia que la de un brazo entre su cuerpo y el de ella.

Tonks lo mira fijamente, con la vista empañada, un pequeño tic en la comisura de sus ojos y aprieta los labios, arrugando la nariz en un mohín de obstinación.

Muy a su pesar, Remus sonríe delatándole que tiene parte de la batalla ganada. Tonks no pierde tiempo.

Toma el rostro amado entre sus manos y lo acaricia torpemente. Sus dedos dibujan trazos indefinidos sobre las cicatrices que surcan su cara, lo roza tan lentamente que el contorno de su sien es un recorrido sempiterno. Remus cierra los ojos cuando esos finos dedos se acercan a su boca. Y siente su aliento en la punta de la nariz, que se mezcla con su perfume a rosas, algo nuevo, que no había advertido antes. Pronto, lo siente cosquilleando sobre sus labios, un instante antes de que los de ella, suaves, carnosos y rosados los atrapen.

Y no pude contenerse. Se siente en la obligación, en la necesidad de corresponderle. Sus manos inmóviles, hasta hace un momento en sus bolsillos se zafan de allí, y buscan su cuerpo. Una de ellas se coloca en su nuca, enredando los dedos en aquellos mechones desparejos y puntiagudos que adornan su nuca, manteniendo en cierta forma su cabeza quieta. La otra juega sobre la blusa hasta que encuentra la manera de pasar debajo de ella.

Tonks no puede evitar una exhalación bastante ruidosa al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su piel, y no resiste el impulso de pegarse más a él. Y de repente no puede evitar sentirse vacía y herida cuando él la aleja suavemente pero con firmeza.

-No… -la protesta muere en su garganta, ahogada por sí misma, antes de que se convierta en súplica. Sus ojos dorados le ruegan en silencio.

_Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil._

La promesa sale de su boca antes de que pueda considerarla siquiera como tal.

-Te voy a esperar –hay demasiada convicción en sus palabras como para que siquiera Remus piense en discutirlo. Se limita a asentir en silencio. Y la atrae hacia sí.

Ella se deja llevar y se refugia contra su pecho, acogida en sus brazos. Él agacha un momento en la cabeza y une sus labios, jugueteando un momento con su boca. Recordándose sin cesar que no puede llegar más lejos. Finalmente se separa un poco y deposita un casto beso en su frente. Aspirando, acaso por última vez, su esencia.

La meció suavemente, como se mece a un bebé, esperando que se durmiera, para poder marcharse en silencio, sin tener que ver su rostro destrozado y sentirse aún más miserable. Porque sabía que estaba lejos de llegar a lo más bajo. Pero ella estaba decidida a no ponérselo fácil.

-No voy a dormirme. Esperaré a que te vayas, me iré contigo. Te acompañaré hasta donde me lo permites –se ríe de la súbita idea de no imponérsele. Suspira, siente que es un poco tarde para eso.

Él hace una mueca.

-Preferiría que…

-Por favor –ladea la cabeza contra su pecho, y lo mira. Descompone su expresión, de modo que se vea como un fiel reflejo de su interior.

Él cierra los ojos, derrotado.

-De acuerd… -y no puede terminar la frase porque ella le dificulta la entrada de oxígeno a su cuerpo y le embota el cerebro. Terminan contra el suelo, besándose sin ser realmente concientes de que el fuego se ha extinguido y una ventana se ha abierto por la fuerza del viento, empapando la mitad de la sala.

No hay tiempo para pensar en auto control, para detenerse a considerar cuánto les dolerá mañana esta despedida y cuantas heridas lacerarán sin tregua su corazón. Ni como se les abrirán las heridas supurantes que cargan en el pecho desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y sin embargo, algo tan primario y vital los obliga a detenerse. La falta de aire los impulsa a separarse y se miran el uno al otro, súbitamente abochornados. Siendo concientes de repente que son adultos, que las personas maduras no hacen eso. Que el ser humano es el animal más racional que existe (sino el único) y que por más que cada célula de su cuerpo, chille y reclame por algo que necesita casi tanto como el oxígeno es totalmente racional y maduro negárselo. Aunque se estén muriendo por ello…

Tonks agacha la cabeza, luego de llevar las rodillas contra el pecho y se frota las sienes. Remus cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra el sillón.

-Lo…

Ella no puede resistir el impulso de arrojarle algo por la cabeza y termina tirándole con un almohadón que halla bajo la mesa ratona. Él la mira sorprendido, pero ella tiene la cabeza erguida hacia delante, la vista fija en la chimenea, donde el leño humea, esperando extinguirse completamente.

-Por favor –ruega suavemente, comenzando a temblar ligeramente-. Por favor –la voz se le quiebra varias veces a partir de allí, pero ya no le importa fingir que es fuerte porque bien sabe que no lo es-. Por favor, por fa-favor, no-no, no me digas que lo-lo-sient-sientes, porque… porfa-porfavor-no me sigas-rompiendo el-el-el co-razón. Por favor, no podría soportar otra disculpa absurda por tu comportamiento.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado, Nymphadora? –susurra él, apesadumbrado y ocultando el rostro entre las piernas.

Ella bufa, ofendida, o tan solo disgustada. Se acerca él en silencio y gateando. Lo obliga a alzar la cabeza y toma su rostro entre sus manos, no dejándole otra opción más que la de sostenerle la mirada.

-Tú eres el complicado –acusa y sonríe entre lágrimas. E incluso así, con los párpados hinchados y la nariz enrojecida, Remus está seguro de no haber visto jamás rostro más bello que él que tiene delante-. A nadie le importa lo que piense la gente, ni siquiera a ti. Estás aterrado y no es por el que dirán… -hace un silencio, casi intrigante, lo extiende hasta que ni ella misma soporta la tensión que ha creado. Pero ha ocupado ese lapso en ahondar en sus pupilas, que parecen oro líquido con la luna llena tan cerca, no queriendo ni pensar que quizás sea la última oportunidad para hacerlo que tenga. Acaricia suavemente cada línea de su rostro y entreabre su boca varias veces, cerrándola casi de inmediato, como si le costara terminar su veredicto-_. _Tienes miedo a _dejarte amar. _

Remus sonríe con tristeza, lamentándose interiormente por toda la razón que tiene la muchacha. Y a pesar de que aún le queda una partecita sensata sin ser acallada, no le hace caso. La ignora como ha ignorado al corazón en los últimos diez meses.

Se limita a mirarla. No se mueve para nada y ella sonríe nuevamente mirándolo con los ojos empañados. Respira hondo y ella lo imita, en un fructuoso intento por reprimir los sollozos que amenazan con quebrarla.

Duele demasiado como para guardar todo adentro, pero no quiere perder ni un instante de esa última noche con él. Lo ha aceptado, él solo abre su corazón porque sabe que no hay posibilidades de volver a verla.

Lentamente, le seca una a una las lágrimas que ruedan por su rostro. Una a una las besa hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Y sus cálidos labios erizan su piel con un simple roce. En un momento se detienen y ella abre los ojos, dándose cuenta por primera vez que los ha cerrado. Su mirada es tan acogedora como siempre, tan profunda y atribulada que es capaz de distinguirlo simplemente por los ojos. Cuando se refleja en ellos siente que no desea estar en otro lugar más que allí, delante de él, llevándose pura y totalmente toda su atención.

Le suelta la cara, más él no lo hace. La acerca imperceptiblemente hacia sí y murmura contra sus labios.

-Te amo, Nymphadora Tonks –y es como si cientos de descargas eléctricas atacaran su corazón que excitado por la electricidad acelera desbocado.

Lupin la mira parpadear, estupefacta y una sonrisa asoma en su rostro. Abre la boca y balbucea incoherencias y ve en sus ojos que por mucho que se esfuerce, no será capaz de armar una oración entendible en un rato largo. Finalmente cierra la boca, dándose por vencida y mirándolo como si lo viera bajo una luz nueva, pero sin alejarse ni medio centímetro de él.

Hay miles de cosas que quiere decirle, lo mucho que ella también le ama, que no puede vivir sin él, un ruego desesperado y neurótico está a punto de escapar de su garganta, también quiere gritarle si es un loco perdido o qué, quiere saber porque la desarma de esa manera si luego levantará el muro impenetrable que infligió entre ambos desde el primer momento.

-Yo también… -es lo único que atina a decir, porque es lo único que en ese momento tiene sentido en el alboroto que es su cabeza. Y vale la pena animarse a soltar la primera frase coherente que aparece, porque la expresión de él es invaluable. Los ojos le brillan con una intensidad que nunca le había visto, las manos le tiemblan y su expresión delata una felicidad extrema-Yo también te amo.

Sin darse cuenta, ni tener la intención de detenerse a pensarlo une sus labios contra los de ella y pierde total noción de su lado sensato.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por estos lados pero encontré esto y creo que no lo había subido jamás, jaja. Espero que haya alguien del otro lado para disfrutarlo :) Espero que me dejen saber que les pareció. Un beso :) Prometo que seguiré subiendo de vez en cuando :)_


End file.
